Dancing in the rain
by ouatcs
Summary: CS AU: Emma just moved from New York to Storybrooke, seeking a fresh start after finding her boyfriend (ex-boyfriend) cheating on her. One day while going to her job, she finds herself on the beach caught in a rain storm dancing with a handsome stranger


"_Dancing in the rain"_

_Based on a prompt I received on tumblr by emmaspirate: _Prompt: Emma and Killian getting caught in a rain storm._ This completely got away from me, sorry. It's very AU. Hope you like it! _

_Summary: Emma just moved from New York to Storybrooke, seeking a fresh start after finding her boyfriend (ex-boyfriend) cheating on her. One day while going to her job, she finds herself on the beach caught in a rain storm dancing with a handsome stranger_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to OUAT, all rights belong to Adam and Eddie and ABC._

_Ps: I don't even know if it's possible to go to the sheriff station passing by the beach, but anything it's possible on fanfiction ;)_

* * *

It was her first day on Storybrooke, a typical Maine's small town. After the Walsh fiasco Emma had decided that it was time to run again. As much as she liked New York, it never felt like home, not even when she was with Walsh, she never felt loved, wanted, like she belonged there, she never felt home. Neal, the name still gave her chills the bad kind mind you, taught her that home was the place you just missed and she knew she wouldn't miss New York, maybe not even Walsh, only the idea of them, the possibility of home and love but she never felt like that with him, perhaps it was better this way. While she cared about him and finding him cheating on her with his boss, Zelena, had hurt a lot Emma was kind of expecting something like that. She was used to it, betrayal, hurt, abandonment, loneliness. She had been dealing with this her whole life, first with her parents, then with Neal, who left her in jail to pay for his crimes and now Walsh. She could handle it, but not on that city, not when everything was still fresh on her mind, no, she had to run and leave all those feelings and memories there, she had to protect herself. She was a lost girl after all, fated to be alone. She only needed a fresh start, a new beginning and what better place to do that than a small city?

Emma was enjoying her stay on Storybrooke. She liked her job as deputy, it was simple and calm. She liked her boss, David Nolan and his girlfriend Mary Margaret. She adored her apartment and the people in town. Life was going considerably easy and mundane for Emma until one particular stormy day.

Emma was without her car, her precious yellow bug. She accidently hit a plaque when a wolf (in plane Maine) crossed the road in front of her making her lose control of the car. She didn't suffer any injuries only a starch below her eyebrow, but she couldn't say the same for her car so she dropped her bug on Marine Garage on Main Street and was walking to her job, taking the long way through the beach. The sea always calmed her; it was always some sort of escape. The salty air and blue waters always made her relax. Walking absently she didn't even saw the dark clouds forming on the sky nor the way the sea started to whirl. When she finally became aware of the wheatear condition it was a little too late. The first cold raindrops were already falling on her blonde locks and on her whole body. Great, just great. Now she was soaked, still away from her job and her house. When the raindrops started to increase and the wind started to blow faster, Emma couldn't care less. She was already completely soaked and late for work. She was going to at least enjoy it. Besides, she really needed this. The freedom the rain brought her as if cleaning her whole body and soul. Without even realizing she was freely dancing on the rain, allowing herself to be unencumbered, Emma realized she couldn't just wait for the storm to pass she had to learn to dance on the rain. After a few unrestrained steps she felt someone approaching her from behind and stopped dancing promptly. The stranger, a very handsome one, with terrible blue eyes and black hair, was now closer to her and seemed a bit bothered by her sudden stop.

"Oh lass, don't stop on my account," he said and Emma couldn't help but blush, despite not admitting to herself.

"Uh… You shouldn't have seen that. I was just…" she was mumbling trying to find some excuse for her little show but couldn't find one.

Sensing her discomfort the man started to speak "Hey, I'm sorry if I scared you. You seemed so happy, so… free. I guess I just wanted a little bit of that to myself. I'm really sorry, love."

Looking at him in between the raindrops Emma felt a strong connection, she could see the storm inside of his eyes, the pain, the hurt she saw every time she looked at the mirror. Emma recognized him as a kindred spirit. "Nah, its fine. I was a bit embarrassed that's all. And thank you, I guess." He gave her a bright, genuine smile, as if coming home from a long time lost in the darkness.

Seeming like he forgot something very important he spoke "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Killian Jones, owner of the docks. What a lovely lady like you is doing here on a bloody storm? You could get sick. There's a little shelter nearby would you like to come?" Emma was genuinely overwhelmed for the concern and tenderness his voice carried but didn't actually want to get out of the rain just yet.

"I'm Emma Swan, the town's new deputy. I was just heading to the sheriff station and I kind of lost myself on the rain, and the freedom it gave me so I just started dancing and lost notion of everything" she bitted her lip "And, well, I'm not sure I want to leave just yet."

Killian gave her another smile and extended his hand for her to take "Well, if that's the case would you care for a dance, Swan?". Surprised about his proposal Emma waited for the feeling of uneasiness, the will of run to come, but it never did. So Emma let herself take a chance and took his hand. They danced for what it felt like hours, lost on the mere presence of each other. They only realized how much time they had spent dancing when the rain stopped. One more time Emma waited for the desperation to run come but once again it didn't. "So, Emma. I really enjoyed our time together. Maybe I'll see you around then? Uh, perhaps we can go to Granny's later?"

Seeing the hope shining from his eyes Emma had no doubt on her answer "I would really like that. I'll see you soon then".

As they both parted ways Emma couldn't help but hope that he was different. Maybe, just maybe the lost girl had finally found home.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated :) _


End file.
